


Babylon

by Crollalanza



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Escape, Fluff, M/M, Sneaking Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 19:09:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11675274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crollalanza/pseuds/Crollalanza
Summary: They might have come to Tokyo for the Spring High, but that first evening all Suga wants to do is escape.





	Babylon

**Author's Note:**

> Title and lyrics at the beginning are from Babylon by David Gray, which I kept singing and listening to as I wrote. 
> 
> This was written for Daisuga Week 2017.

_‘Let go your heart_  
_Let go your head_  
_And feel it now_  
  
_Babylon, Babylon’_

 

“You know we probably shouldn’t be doing this,” Daichi whispered.

Suga smirked. “Bit late to have cold feet when you’re hanging out of the window, Captain.”

“We could go back in, that’s all I’m saying.”

For a moment, Suga, waiting on the ledge, thought Daichi was about to change his mind. Certainly, he’d begun to strain his arms as if he were about to heave himself back through the window and into the dorm. But just when Suga was about to sigh and forget the plan they’d made, a sliver of light reached them. Light from the hallway as the dorm door was opened, a torch flickered around the room and then a ‘Yeah, they’re all asleep, sensei. Game sure wore them out’ call by their coach.

“We’ve got away with it,” Suga whispered. “So if we leave the window open, just a little, we can sneak back in easily.”

Daichi chewed the side of his mouth.

“Oh, come on, Daichi. We’re in Tokyo. Let’s have an hour, just one hour!”

He didn’t budge.

“Asahi will let us back in.”

“Unless he sleeps through.”

“Ennoshita, then. He’s on constant alert.”

“For the second and first years, yes. Not rebellious third years – especially not the captain,” Daichi retorted, looking stern.

And he looked so serious and responsible and adult, that Suga couldn’t stop the gurgle of laughter in his throat. Blowing him a kiss, he slithered off the sill and flopped to the ground below.  “Well, I’m going to explore, and as I’m notoriously unreliable,” he mocked, reminding Daichi of the conversation when they’d first arrived, “then it’s your duty to rein me back in, O Captain!”

“Ha!” Daichi leapt down to him, reached across and tugged Suga’s scarf, gently reeling him close. “I didn’t say unreliable. I just said you’re more likely to encourage mischief.” He pecked a kiss on Suga’s cold nose, muffled him further up in the scarf, and then released him, stuffing his hands in his thick jacket pockets. “Come on, where are we going?”

Knowing food was the key to keeping Daichi in a good mood, Suga followed his nose (and his memory because he was sure he’d seen some places when they’d arrived) and pretty soon they were wending their way towards a few of the street food stalls nearby.

“Chocolate taiyaki,” he asked, pulling out his wallet, and smiling at the elderly vendor.

She nodded, doused the fish shaped waffle in some icing sugar, handed it to Suga, and then waited expectantly for Daichi.

“Uh ...”

“No, they don’t have pork buns,” Suga whispered. “Try a taiyaki, it smells delicious.”

“No, I want ....” Daichi peered closer. “Mitarashi dango, please.”

She smiled, dipped the rice balls in the thick, sticky teriyaki syrup, then handed over along with a napkin, telling Daichi to be careful of the hot sauce dripping on his chin.

With a grateful ‘thank you’ Suga led the way to a table set back from the pavement, both munching in tandem.

Unlike Miyagi, Tokyo was a riot of neon, bright colours. Lights blazed, and the streets were teeming, even though it was past eleven. Friday evening and Tokyo buzzed. All age groups, it seemed, even older teens heading somewhere, on the lookout for life.

“It’s very ... fast-paced,” Daichi pronounced.

“Is that bad?” Suga asked, a little worried, because all he wanted right then, and even against _his_ better judgement, was to follow a group striding past and see where they took them.

“Nope.” Tipping his head to one side, Daichi ate some more of his food, catching the sauce drops with his tongue.  “It’s different from Miyagi, that’s all.”

And his mouth did its special sideways smile, quirking up as he glanced at Suga. “Exciting. Like, we could tag along behind some people tonight and end up anywhere.”

“We could?” Suga asked, surprised that their thoughts had kept pace.

“Mmm, and if you want then ...” He held out his hand, squeezing Suga’s shoulder. “How about it?”

“SAWAMURA DAICHI!” Suga gasped, not entirely sure he was mock horrified, or simply horrified. “We have a _game_ tomorrow!”

Daichi’s eyes had narrowed watching as a group of men ran along the pavement, heads tilted up as they laughed. “They remind me of us doing a back attack. There’s a purpose, but no one walking in the other direction knows what the hell it is.”

“The purpose is to score,” Suga said, then snorted as one of the men, noting three girls walking on the other pavement, came to a halt and gaped across the road, his eyes on stalks. “For Karasuno and them.”

He’d eaten most of his taiyaki, and licked at the rest of the chocolate. The cold was encroaching and not even the thick scarf and gloves could keep away the chill. The thrill surrounding escape was fading now. “Should we go back?”

“I thought you wanted an hour,” Daichi said, checking his watch. “It’s been barely half that.”

“Cold,” Suga pronounced. “And you are captain.”

Daichi finished his mitarashi dango, wiping his mouth with the napkin and dropping it and the skewer in a nearby rubbish bin. He held out his hand, helping Suga to his feet.

And did not let go.

In this crowd, they were like anyone else, no curious eyes, or sniggers as they walked past. There was an anonymity about Tokyo, and as much as Suga loved the fact that the volleyball team was recognised when they walked down the corridors of Karasuno, there was something to be said for invisibility.

And with Daichi’s hand wrapped over his, he felt warm.


End file.
